Shaving
by Paulinhakawaii
Summary: Stiles tenta barbear Derek com uma navalha. PWP


Shaving

* * *

"Stiles, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia..." Derek disse tentando se levantar do vaso sanitário e para longe do outro. Mas Stiles torceu os lábios fazendo bico e empurrou Derek até que ele cedesse e voltasse a sentar na tampa do vaso.

"Mas você me prometeu que eu podia!" Stiles protestou.

"É... Mas isso foi antes de você tentar fatiar meu olho esquerdo!" Derek se defendeu sem tirar os olhos do objeto cortante que Stiles apontava na sua direção.

"Eu já disse que eu sei o que eu estou fazendo!"

"_Você_ disse que _nunca_ tinha feito com uma _navalha_!" Derek fez questão de frisar o nome navalha para ver se Stiles finalmente entenderia o seu lado da moeda...

"Mas se eu _nunca_ fizer a primeira vez como eu vou aprender?"

"_Eu não sei..._ Se quiser eu caço um coelho para você treinar... Ou uma galinha... Ou um cervo... Qualquer coisa! Mas não no único rosto que eu tenho!" Derek tentou barganhar pela integridade do seu rosto enquanto tentava não rir.

"Mas eu não aguento mais essa coisa!" Stiles disse exasperado apontando sua navalha para a barba. De primeiro era como se fosse uma brincadeira dele e Derek sobre os modelos que eles podiam fazer com a barba. Poucos dias depois se pegou desejando como seria se Derek voltasse a tirar a barba por completo... E depois disso, cada vez que ele olhava para a barba ele tinha vontade de arranca pelo por pelo. E nos seus últimos pensamentos ele se via maniacamente tirando a maldita barba com uma navalha tirando quase todos de uma vez. Malditos pelos. Todos de uma vez! Se ele não arrancasse a maldita barba hoje ele não se chamaria mais Stiles Stilisnki!

Derek engoliu em seco ao ver o brilho maligno nos olhos de Stiles que estavam fixos na sua barba.

"Já parou para pensar se seria mais fácil eu tirar com a gilete como tínhamos combinado antes?" Derek disse suavemente mudando sua tática para fazer Stiles mudar de ideia.

"Mas o cheiro do creme me faz vomitar!" Stiles disse torcendo o nariz ao se lembrar do creme de barbear que Derek usava para barbear com a gilete.

"É só eu não usar mais aquele creme..." Derek ofereceu.

"Derek, meu amor..." Stiles se aproximando ainda mais de Derek. "Eu aqui com todo o meu coração querendo passar um momento íntimo junto do meu noivo..."

"Stiles..."

"Imagina se as pessoas soubessem... Que eu só vou me casar porque meu querido noivo me engravidou enquanto eu ainda estava no ensino médio... Eu vou ficar mal falado na cidade..."

"Mas o que é que isso tem haver?" Derek perguntou confuso.

"Pobre de mim, casando-se com um cara que nem liga para os meus sentimentos... Se casando por obrigação..." Stiles disse levando a navalha ao lado do seu coração. A navalha de prata parecendo brilhar ainda mais do lado da pele macia do peitoral nu de Stiles...

Derek se concentrou para não se distrair pelo charme de um Stiles só de cueca boxer preta na sua frente justo no momento em que o mesmo tentava manipulá-lo.

"Ele nem ao menos-"

"Ok, Stiles..." Derek cortou fingindo estar irritado e acabou cedendo. Ele não era o Alpha na sua casa própria casa a um bom tempo... "Você pode continuar a me barbear com essa maldita navalha..."

Se for para ficar cego ou morrer que fosse pelas mãos do seu companheiro...

"Sabia que você não estava comigo só pelo meu corpo!" Stiles disse com um sorriso.

"Essa foi a pior chantagem emocional que eu já recebi..." Derek respondeu aterrorizadamente sincero e respirou fundo ao sentir o creme sem cheiro nenhum ser aplicado no seu rosto novamente.

"Quietinho senão eu te degolo..." O sorriso de Stiles abrindo-se ainda mais.

"Minha barba nem estava tão grande assim..." Derek continuou a reclamar.

"Sshhh"

"Eu não sei-"

Stiles sorria inocentemente ao colocar uma boa camada do creme na boca de Derek o impedindo de continuar a falar senão a espuma branca inundaria a sua boca.

"_Ta_ vendo? Não é tão difícil... É só ficar quietinho e deixar Papai Stilisnki cuidar das coisas..." Ele disse ignorando Derek arregalar os olhos e olhá-lo com uma cara de _'Que merda que você está falando?'_ e continuou a falar... "Aliás você se lembra que vai ter de fazer a lista de hoje, né? Não pense que só porque eu vou passar o dia com meu pai que você vai escapar... Na-na-não continue com a boca fechada. Eu vou fazer essa barba e você vai ficar com essas bochechas mais lisinhas do que as minhas depois da depilação..."

Derek pareceu pensar um pouco antes de voltar a olhar para Stiles como e ele tivesse criado uma segunda cabeça. Ele esperou para falar assim que sua boca estivesse livre de espuma. "Mas você só depila as bochechas da... _Bunda_!" Ele murmurou a última palavra como se alguém pudesse escutar os detalhes da _vida intima _de Stiles.

"Como se você não fosse grato até hoje..." Stiles provocou distraidamente passando cuidadoso a lâmina nos últimos lugares no pescoço de Derek. "Se o tempo que você passa com a sua língua lá for algum sinal de indicação de satisfação..."

O Alpha tentou ignorar o momento em que suas bochechas ficaram escarlates e o seu sangue começava a se concentrar para enrijecer o que até então estava adormecido.

"Ok, essa foi a pior conversa que eu já tive em toda a minha vida e eu não quero voltar a lembrar dela." Derek fungou ofendido quando Stiles riu da sua cara.

"Mas você vai voltar eu deixar a te barbear!" Stiles _comandou_ ao terminar de barbeá-lo e começando a limpar o rosto dele com um flanela umedecida. "Diga que não ficou bom!"

"Hum... Ok... Está melhor do que feita com gilete." Ele confessou ao passar ao mão na pele macia do seu rosto e acabou sorrindo quando Stiles começou a fazer sua dancinha da vitória.

"Ra! Eu não disse! Cadê minha recompensa?"

Derek pareceu pensar um pouco, olhando desconfiado para Stiles que sinuosamente brincava com o cós da sua boxer. A navalha abandonada no balcão da pia. "Não sei se vou ter tempo de te_recompensar_ se você ainda quiser ir visitar o seu pai antes do almoço..."

"Podia ser outro tipo de recompensa, sabe..." Stiles disse fazendo-se de desinteressado. "Nem tudo na vida de um casal é sexo..."

Derek silenciosamente levantou-se do vaso e sorriu ao sentir a excitação correr nas veias do seu companheiro quando ele tirou a sua cueca enquanto olhava diretamente para Stiles, o provocando.

"Ok, quem estou querendo enganar?" Stiles grunhiu e tirou a sua própria cueca ao partir para cima de Derek até prensar os dois corpos nus na parede do chuveiro.


End file.
